1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detergent composition which can simultaneously wash off degenerated sebum in the paste or solid form which otherwise causes blocking or darkening of the pores of the skin and sebum in the liquid form.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional detergent for those having a greasy skin is mainly a soap which contains an anionic surfactant having a high degreasing power (detergency). Owing to high pH and high concentration of the surfactant, such a detergent causes high skin irritation. It also cleanses the whole object including non-greasy parts so that strong washing causes problems such as dry flaky skin or a stretched feeling after cleansing.
Conventional aqueous detergents can wash off liquid sebum on the skin but cannot wash off the degenerated sebum which contains much fatty acid and has a high melting point. Such sebum is in the paste or solid form and causes blocking or darkening of the pores of the skin.
A non-aqueous detergent composition which can wash off pore sebum in the paste or solid form has been proposed. It is composed of a comedolytic alcohol, an activated zeolite and a nonionic surfactant (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. HEI 8-59455). This non-aqueous detergent cannot be used as a complete substitute for conventional detergents, because it can only be applied to parts where the pores seem to be blocked. In addition, this detergent has the touch feeling different from that of the conventional detergents upon rinsing and cleansing with it is not satisfactory.
An object of the present invention is therefore to provide a detergent composition which can simultaneously wash off sebum in the paste or solid form and sebum in the liquid form, does not cause dry, flaky or stretched skin and is excellent in feeling upon use.